Story talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation - Phase II
Ideas :(extracted from talk page) - for quick reference Please kill none of the main characters without my permission. Especially the characters of Jaeger, Tallassa and Mara. Characters Mark Jaeger Ancestry More or less it begins with an relationship between an hessian baroness and one of the Stauffer Emperors (preferable Frederick II) in the middle ages. This bastard line impoverish and by the 18th century one of them (Marks Ancestor) is part of the hessian regiment that fought in the American war of independence. He deserted the British army and joined the colonists, then stood there, changed the noble name into Jäger, cause he was member of a Jäger-Regiment, and eventually married an American woman. The family resettled back to Germany (to be more specific the Kingdom of Prussia) short before the Napoleonic Wars. In 1813 Jaegers Ancestor in this time (could be the son or grandson of the Jaeger before) joined the newly formed Lützow Free Corps as hussar. The Saber he used is still a heirloom in the family and hangs at the wall in Mark Jaegers quarter. In 1848 Jaegers ancestor(s) joined the Revolutionary forces. In the end they fled back to the US settling down in Illinois, and so becoming part of the 48ers. In the Civil War at least one of the Jaeger family joined the 82nd Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment. After the Unification of Germany in 1871 parts of the family resettled to Germany and stood there. In 1944 one of Jaegers male Ancestors was member of the group who planned the 20th July plot, an was later executed (I recently (well some minutes ago) found out there was indeed a conspirator named Jaeger, maybe they are related). During World War III there was also a ancestor who was commanding officer in the German army fighting the ECON. Now we come to the Star Trek time: Marks Grandfather (or Great-grandfather) was . So maybe if they will meet Q you might add a reference to the Squire of Gothos, e.g. Jaeger to Q "My Grandfather told me a story about a guy named Trelane, Do you know him?" or Jaeger saying "I'm a scientist, not a military man, well at least I was not" Character etc. Jaeger is a typical Colognian, he sometimes speak Kölsch, he likes to drink Kölsch beer, and is fan of the soccer club 1. FC Köln. There are some things you might inform yourself about: Hennes, the Cologne Cathedral, Heinzelmännchen, Cologne Carnival. Jaeger is a historian (especially military and politics), a zoologist, an archeologist, a linguist (so speaks several human languages, including German, several German dialects, Old and Middle High German, Dutch, English, Old English, Scottish-Gaelic, Irish, Old Norse, Some modern Scandinavian Languages, French, Latin, Italian, Old and Modern Greek, Nahuatl and Swahili, also Klingon). Also he is a womanizer, but he wants to found a family one day, he is often sarcastic or ironic, he has something of a comedian, but without looking like an idiot, if you understand what I mean. He likes music, he plays the guitar, and the flute or fife. He also plays Celtic Bagpipes. He is really interested in the 20th/21st Century, so he likes Rock and Rock'n'roll and Hard Rock etc. I thought of a scene, where he turns on the music on a long way shuttle trip, and it's ACDCs Highway to Hell, with having a typical 24th century guy sitting next to him (I think you can imagine his reaction). Typical for Jaeger, might be also, that he quotes 20th/21st century movies or TV series, e.g. "thats going to be legen...wait for it...dary", "I have a bad feeling about this" (Yes he is a Star Wars fan, if Star Trek exists in Star Trek he is also a Star Trek fan, of course), etc etc etc. Of course no one else understands the references. Life and Carrier before the story starts I already wrote parts of his life in the Article. There are also some things I have to change: First point currently I planned him to join Starfleet later so that he will be younger in the story. So he was Born in 2352, he joined Starfleet Academy in 2368 (with the age of 16, which is the minimum age if I'm not mistaken) and then volunteered to join the crew of the Ahwahnee, which was part of the fleet, which intercepts the Borg cube at Wolf 359 ("50 ships against one? That's easy!"). A decision for which he will call himself naive, idealistic and idiotic. However, somehow he survived Wolf 359, and returned to Academy graduating it after four years. Then joined again the Ahwahnee, which survived the Battle, as Ensign and regular crewmember. On the Ahwahnee he also met his later wife Jennifer Douglas, whom he called often just Jenny (or Jenni). Both of them get transferred to the USS Berlin prior the war with the Dominion. During ground battles at Chintoka II, he became one of the commanding officers of the troops, reintroducing, some military tradition, tools and tactics, which seemed to be forgotten (most possible cause starfleet is more a fleet of armed scientist/explorers than a real navy or army). Things he reintroduced included, Regimental structure, military drill, military music and bayonets. However Jenny was killed by a dominion subspacemine, it ripped her back up and she died of bloodloss, around two months after they married. Later Jaeger was awarded with the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for leading a Bayonett charge against superior Cardassian forces and won. Regarding the Battles at Chintoka II, Jaeger will possibly often say that he and fellow soldiers reenacted the Battle of Verdun on Holodeck to have a rest. In the last War year he refused to obey orders, to do a risky attack with a shuttle, the mission was however continued and failed, ending in death of the away team. Jaeger however was dishonorably discharged from starfleet. Tallasa She is a brilliant technician and operations officer. One of her grandmothers is Aenar, so she has split antennae and some of their telepathic and empathic abilities. So in times of negotiation she would sometime help Picard, like Troi did, with reading the mind of the opponents. I don't really think that andorians have four sexes, they may need four persons for a marriage, but they have just two sexes, like humans or vulcans. Mara She is younger than the others. Mara or with full transcribed name Mara D'Næra (the æ''' should be pronounced like the '''ai in the German word Kaiser, or like ae in latin Caesar), is an Orion woman. The special about her is her skin color, which is white. Orion genetics and society What follows now is a small excuse to Orion genetics and society. Well Orions have four types of genetic codes that determines the skin color. One for yellow (Y), one for green (G), one for blue (B), and one for white (w). Y,G,B are dominant, w is recessive. So an Orion has the possibilities to get these genotypes: YY YG YB Yw (phenotypes: Yellow, Yellow-Green Green Yellow), GY GG GB Gw (green-yellow green green-blue green), BY BG BB Bw (Green blue-green blue blue) and wY wG wB ww (Yellow Green Blue white), so 3/16 are yellow, 3/16 are blue, 2/16 are blue-green, 2/16 are yellow-green, 5/16 are green and just 1/16 is white. While Blue, Green and Yellow and mixed Orions are generally known and accepted in Orion society, colorless Orions are discriminated, and normally considered as ill or mutants. by laws they are not allowed to marry or to reproduce, to contain this "illness". Parents who give birth of a leucistic child, normally kill the child after birth or hide them at home. Maras Life before the Story starts However Mara had the luck to be born to more liberal (but green) parents. Who allowed her to study at home, so Mara became one of few white Orions, who can read. However in the year 2382 in the age of 25 she fled from Orion with the help of her older and green brother. Plot line Basic plotline is just to continue TNG, so to boldly go where no man has gone before. Episodes Pilot Bajor is one step away to join the federation. However conservative groups found a gap in the federations constitution, which claims, that a new member must have the full sovereignty about its territory for a standard year. So they claim, that Bajor has not the full sovereignty over it's territory, cause DS9, which is officially bajoran, is co-operated by starfleet. To follow the requirements starfleet has to leave DS9 for a full year. The USS enterprise is one of the ships to take over crewmen, including Bashir and Dax. In this time the Circle again starts to attack non-bajorans. Then the Crew of the enterprise cooperate with DS9 to stop the circle and allow civilians to stay at DS9. I planned then that the chief science officer (who is not Jaeger, but maybe Indonesian) gets killed in Action. Episode 2: Capellan Episode The second episode would start on Capella where we would be witnesses on how capellans attack a federation mining base and kill the technicians and miners. Admiral Akaar is assigned to the mission. Picard shall transport him from Starbase K7 to Capella. Furthermore Akaar requests Jaeger, who impressed the Admiral, with knowing the capellan customs and traditions. Well they would find Jaeger on a klingon outpost, in a bad state, broken, drunk etc. Well Picard and Akaar can convince Jaeger to rejoin starfleet. Story ends with the evil capellan who leads the uprising dies, and Jaeger stays as part of the crew. Always remember the Alamo The Enterprise is at Earth. O'Brien visits the new Enterprise. Together with Bashir he plans to beam down to San Antonio to visit the real Alamo. Jaeger joins them, clothed as a Lützower Jäger (see above), to visit a friend in San Antonio, with whom he wants to visit a reenactment festival near Leipzig. However the three have a transporter accident, and so get transported back in time in the year 1836. So the three have to get back to the future and stay out of history. Mirror Universe Episode Jaeger encounters the mirror universe version of his dead wife, and finds out that his mirror universe counterpart was the Terran Emperor and so is Jennifer the Empress. However the Emperor was killed before he could father a heir. Well Empress Jennifer kidnaps Jaeger to let him impersonate as emperor and impregnate her to get a legitimate child. Also this will be the first appearance of Mara (well her mirror universe counterpart), who is a bounty hunter in this universe but pretends to be just the emperors mistress. She kidnaps "the Emperor" and takes him to the Klingon-Cardassian alliance. After she finds out who the emperor is in real, she helps him to escape, but get killed by Mirror Universe Worf with an Varon-T-Disruptor. This Episode should be in the end of the first season, prior to season 1 finale. The events of this episode will also change Jaegers character, while he was more like a disenchanted war veteran (what he is in fact), stern, lifeless, this cheers him up, making him the person he is. Especially the womanizing part. Season 2 Finale: The Gates of Valhalla Cliffhanger at the end of the second season. So a two-parter. Jaeger and Worf are on an undercover mission on a planet behind the klingon space. The planet itself is in an trinary system. On the planet live humans, descendent of humans (Anglo-Saxons, Vikings, North Germans, Frisians) who were brought here in the 11th century by the same people who brought some Native Americans to Amerind. Couse many of the kidnapped humans still believed in the old gods, the claimed this planet would be Asgard. Their leader is a man called Æðelræd, who claims to be descendent of Alfred the Great and Edgar Æðeling and so to be the rightful King of England. (In fact Edgar Æðeling was one of those who where kidnapped). Prior the story starts, Toral, son of Duras, came with other exiled Klingons to build up an Army. Toral defeated the human army cause of their superior technology (They just invented blackpowder recently), and enslaved them. So Jaeger and Worf gets imprisoned. In Prison they met Mara and Edgar, oldest son of Æðelræd. Mara of course had a cell on her own. Well how does Mara came here? After her escape from the Orion homeworld, she and her brother were captured by Nausicaans and then sold to Toral. Her brother was killed when he resisted and his head stands pierced on a pike at the marketplace. She was brought to Toral, who wanted to have some fun with her. However she doesn't wanted to have fun with him, and tried to unman him, well she missed the genitals and just cut off a piece of Torals leg. So she is imprisoned until she behaves better. Well somehow, they managed to come free, a sign for the suppressed humans to resist. Jaeger convinced Picard to help them, with giving them at least mini-rifles and forcing the klingons to use their melee weapons by bombarding the area with tachyons. So in the end the humans win, Toral and his men retreat, Toral looses an eye (after Worf throws a klingon spear after him), and Jaeger and Mara start a relationship. For the "final battle" between humans and Torals men, Jaeger became a real berserker (he painted himself with warpaint (you know Braveheart?), used a bear hide, bite in his own shield and howled like a wolf). Other plots *Mara joins starfleet academy *a romantic relationship between Jaeger and Tallasa. However they split up and decided just to stay friends, cause Andorians and Humans aren't able to have children, which contradict their both future plans. (this should be happen after the MU story, but before the Valhalla Story). *With Bashir serving at the Enterprise, we could also visit Vic's Lounge, from time to time. *The new Crew lounge onboard the Enterprise-E might not be as comfortable as Ten Forward, but Guinan is there. *Maybe the Hazard team from the Elite Force series is really part of the crew. So maybe we'll met Munro etc. Running Gags *Some of the Main Cast including Worf eat something, that seems to be uneatable, Worf states it is delicious. *Jaeger makes a reference to a historic event or something historic (which would include from his POV movies and TV series from our time) and no one get the reference. *Picard tugging his uniform shirt down.